


Akatsuki Una historia diferente

by nalu1234



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nalu1234/pseuds/nalu1234
Summary: Conocéis el efecto mariposa? Es un concepto que explica que cualquiera acción por pequeña que sea cambia completamente el transcurso de la historia. Y eso es lo que sucede aquí, cuando Zeno, nuestro querido Ouryuu, al ver como dos maleantes intentan secuestrar a su princesa toma acción y la salva. Una pequeña acción que cambia todo el transcurso de la historia.





	Akatsuki Una historia diferente

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My another count on Fanfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+another+count+on+Fanfiction).



Spoiler del capitulo 61 alert!

Centrado a partir del capitulo 61 del manga de Akatsuki no Yona durante un momento de la infancia de Yona en que casi es secuestrada pero salvada por Hak.  
Conocéis el efecto mariposa? Es un concepto que explica que qualquiera accion por pequeña que sea cambia completamente el transcurso de la historia. Y eso es lo que  
sucede aquí, cuando Zeno, nuestro querido Ouryuu, al ver como dos maleantes intentan secuestrar a su princesa toma acción y la salva antes que Hak y Soo Won cuando  
estos eran niños. Una pequeña acción que cambia todo el transcurso de la historia por completo.

CAPITULO 1. EFECTO MARIPOSA

En la ciudad de Kuuto, capital imperial del reino de Kouka, toda la ciudad se encontraba en plena alegría y diversión en los mercados y puestos de entretenimiento, las personas sonreían con sinceridad ignorando un acto atroz que sucedía ante sus ojos y ante su ignorancia. Un hombre de no mas de cuarenta años llevaba un carro algo nervioso ya que dentro de un saco metido en ese carro se encontraba una hermosa niña de seis años quien  
resultaba ser ni mas ni menos la princesa Yona quien tras despistarse un momento de sus dos amigos había sido secuestrada. El hombre era un mercenario quien pretendía vender a la niña en un trafico de personas situado en el puerto de Awa y por ello era acompañado por otro compañero quien en su derecha vigilaba los alrededores  
asegurándose de que todo estuviera correcto. Algo alejado de esos hombres y escondido por la multitud de personas se encontraba cierto muchacho de aparentemente no mas de diecisiete años que poseía una larga melena dorada y unos grandes ojos azules. Este chico vestía con una capa algo vieja y con una cinta en la frente en la que estaba atado un hermoso colgante dorado.  
La gente de la ciudad desconocía la verdadera identidad del chico quien observaba con el ceño fruncido el carro que traían esos dos hombres nerviosos mientras comía una manzana, ya que en realidad ese joven era ni mas ni menos que el Ouryuu quien había acudido a la llamada inconsciente de ayuda de su maestra.  
Por unos segundos el Ouryuu mejor conocido como Zeno apartó la mirada del carro para buscar a sus alrededores a aquellos dos niños quienes debían estar buscando a la  
princesa pero lamentablemente no los encontró así que suspirando por lo bajo no tubo mas remedio que hacer las cosas el mismo.  
Zeno desde el nacimiento de la reencarnación de su rey se había mantenido escondido pero observando de muy cerca a la pequeña princesa velando por su bienestar y su  
felicidad a espaldas de todos, planeaba darse a conocer cuando la princesa ya hubiera crecido tanto física como mentalmente pero al parecer no tenía otra opción.  
Por otra parte los dos mercenarios ya se sonreían mutuamente al verse prácticamente fuera de la ciudad cuando de repente una jovial y divertida voz se escuchó a sus  
espaldas, específicamente dentro del carro que ellos dos llevaban.  
\- Secuestrar a niñas pequeñas no esta bien, los dioses les castigaran por eso. Dijo Zeno quien se encontraba sentado tranquilamente dentro del carro terminando de comer su manzana y rodeando con su brazo el saco que contenía a la princesa dentro.  
\- Quien eres?! Y cuando has subido a nuestro carro?!. Gritó uno de los mercenarios nervioso metiendo su brazo dentro de su capa dispuesto a sacar su cuchillo mientras su compañero mantenía una expresión mas cuidadosa. \- Vamos chaval, de que estás hablando? Has leído demasiadas novelas de secuestros, ese saco solo lleva alimento para nuestras familias, porque no vas a jugar con tus amigos que deben estar preocupados?. Dijo el otro mercenario dejándose engañar por la apariencia de adolescente infantil de Zeno. Varios ciudadanos ya se empezaban a juntar alrededor del carro murmurando entre ellos a causa de la situación provocando que los mercenarios se empezaran a poner aun mas nerviosos ya que a este ritmo los soldados de la ciudad no tardarían en llegar. \- Venga mocoso baja de allí que tenemos prisa!. Dijo el mercenario que se encontraba mas nervioso intentando sonar agresivo con la intención de asustar al chico pero Zeno solo sonrió y empezó a abrir el saco para pánico de los mercenarios. \- Bingo!. Dijo alegre Zeno al encontrar el rostro asustado y amordazado de la princesa que lo miraba con los ojos llorosos y asustados por lo que Zeno le sonrió con cariño y le acarició la cabeza. - Tranquila pequeña señorita, Zeno la salvara, Ah! Por cierto yo soy Zeno- . Dijo este muy contento a lo que la princesa contagiada de la alegría del Ouryuu intentó sonreírle a través de la mordaza.  
\- Maldito mocoso! Aléjate de nuestra mercancía!. Gritó molesto uno de los bandidos sacando su cuchillo a lo que muchas mujeres que observaban la situación gritaronasustadas y varios hombres empezaron a llamar a los soldados a voces. Zeno frunció el ceño al ver como el hombre se acercaba con el cuchillo por lo que el rubio saco rápidamente a la pequeña niña en brazos para así colocarla tras el al ver como el cuchillo del hombre se les acercaba a ambos. Zeno se posicionó con firmeza delante de la pequeña niña quien se pegaba a su espalda asustada y preocupada. Justo cuando Zeno se preparó para sentir el punzante dolor que ya le resultaba muy familiar un niño de no mas de nueve años apareció de la nada y de una patada mandó a volar el cuchillo del hombre para después posicionarse al lado de Zeno. Un grito silencioso y de alegría se escuchó salir de la princesa quien todavía tenía puesta la amordaza y el niño que recién apareció se giró para mirar curioso a Zeno quien también se había sorprendido de la fuerza de un niño tan pequeño. \- Señor gracias por ayudar a Yona, por favor usted encargese de quitarle la mardaza y desatarla, yo me encargo de esos dos. Dijo el pequeño niño llamado Hak frunciendo  
el ceño a los dos mercenarios quienes se acercaban molestos. Zeno se encontraba en la disyuntiva de hacerle caso y si dejar a esos dos hombres en manos de ese niño de tremenda fuerza era buena idea cuando de la nada apareció un anciano muy fuerte que dejó inconsciente de un solo golpe a uno de los mercenarios al grito de " Que le haces a mi nieto!?" . Zeno al reconocer al anciano general de la tribu del viento se acercó a la princesa sabiendo que la situación estaba controlada y le quitó con la amordaza de los labios concuidado de no dañarla para después proceder a desatarla.  
\- No llore señorita, ya todo a terminado. Dijo Zeno sonriendole con cariño a la pequeña niña quien asintió algo apenada de que un chico mayor tan guapo la tratara tan bien después de salvarla ( A/U: Yona a partir de aquí empieza a tener un pequeño enamoramiento por Zeno, recordad que aquí Yona tiene seis años y Zeno físicamente 17 por lo que es normal que Yona lo vea como un " chico guapo y grande, supongo que a esa edad muchas hemos tenido enamoramientos tontos por chicos mayores, si ese enamoramiento llega a mas con la edad... eso ya se verá con el transcurso de la historia"). El otro mercenario quien asustado intentó escapar fue fácilmente derrotado por el general de la tribu del cielo quien apareció muy molesto para cortarle el paso y cinco minutos después tanto el general de la tribu del cielo como del viento se encontraban muy molestos riñendo al niño llamado Hak y a otro chico de cabellos rubios y de la misma edad que Hak quien se veía algo nervioso y asustado mientras el general de la tribu de la tierra Geun Tae intentaba tranquilizar a los dos adultos.  
Pronto los tres adultos notaron la presencia de Zeno quien por el momento se había mantenido tranquilamente sentado en el carro de los mercenarios con la princesa sentada en su regazo mientras esta le hablaba muy entretenida de su vida y de sus amigos Hak y Soo Won mientras Zeno sonreía divertido atento a las palabras de la niña.  
\- Tu chico! Se puede saber quien eres?! Y como osas tener esas confianzas con la princesa?!. Bramó molesto el general de la tribu del cielo Joo Doh a lo que Zeno giró confundido la cabeza sin entender el enfado del hombre.  
\- Ese chico rubio fue quien encontró a la princesa antes que yo, si no fuera por el no la hubiera encontrado. Dijo Hak en verdad muy agradecido con el extraño chico que había aparecido de la nada para salvar a la princesa.  
\- Zeno solo vio algo sospechoso en esos hombres, por cierto Zeno soy yo. Dijo Zeno sonriendo señalándose a si mismo causando que tanto Yona y Soo Won rieran divertidos de las ocurrencias de Zeno mientras los tres adultos y el pequeño Hak lo miraban con una ceja alzada y extrañados preguntándose que clase de presentación era aquella.  
\- En cualquier caso deberías acompañarnos, seguro que su majestad estará encantado de agradecerte por haber salvado a la princesa. Dijo Geun Tae sonriendo de brazos cruzados poniendo algo nervioso a Zeno por el rumbo en el que estaban tomando las cosas ya que hasta que la princesa tuviera unos dieciséis años el no planeaba entrar en su vida.  
\- Si!Si! Así te enseño mi casa! tiene un jardín enorme con muchas flores!. Dijo muy alegre la pequeña niña agarrando muy contenta la capa de Zeno y mirándole con tanta felicidad en la mirada que a Zeno le resultó imposible decirle que no.  
\- Zeno conocerá al rey? y irá al palacio!? Que emoción!. Dijo Zeno muy contento y adoptando su fachada infantil empezando a aplaudir a lo que Yona y su primo muy contentos y con una personalidad mas parecida a la de Zeno lo imitaron para cansancio de los adultos y vergüenza de Hak quien empezó a planear el fingir que no los conocía.  
Y así horas después Zeno se encontraba en una de las muy lujosas habitaciones del palacio Hiryuu después de haberse dado un baño y de haberse vestido con unas lujosas ropas que las sirvientas de palacio le habían cedido. El Ouryuu miró su reflejo en el espejo y sonrió con nostalgia ya que hacía miles de años que no vestía ropa tan lujosa, literalmente. Fue entonces que una voz alegre se escuchó tras la puerta de su dormitorio y al darse la vuelta este sonrió muy feliz al ver a la princesa quien había entrado muy contenta acompañada del general de la tribu del cielo quien al contrario que la pequeña lo miraba con bastante desconfianza.  
\- Zeno! Ven conmigo al jardín! Quiero enseñarte las nuevas flores que planté el otro día con papa!. Dijo esta muy alegre corriendo para agarrar a Zeno de la mano con la intención de llevárselo con ella a lo que Zeno hubiera ido encantado a jugar con la princesa si no fuera por cierto general de mal humor.  
\- Princesa, su majestad esta esperando conocer a este joven, tengo ordenes de llevarlo conmigo. Dijo el general del cielo con expresión severa y para nada contenta a lo que la princesa infló los mofletes molesta.  
\- Vamos a ver a su majestad y después jugamos de acuerdo princesa?. Dijo Zeno sonriendo a lo que Yona se sonrojó levemente y asintió contenta. El camino por el palacio trajo muchos recuerdos a Zeno de la época en la que vivía allí junto a Hiryuu y sus hermanos y vagamente recordó varias habitaciones y caminos que le resultaban muy familiares pero que obviamente estas habían sido modificadas y al llegar a una gran sala la reconoció como la sala de reuniones en donde su rey se reunía con el y sus hermanos a planificar las batallas.  
Y al entrar en esa sala se encontró siendo el centro de atención de absolutamente todos los generales además del rey por lo que Zeno por un instante se asustó algo sintiéndose intimidado por las miradas hostiles que recibía, sobretodo por parte del general de la tribu del fuego. El rey Il parecía que lo repasaba con la mirada por alguna extraña razón hasta que terminó sonriendo.  
\- Tu debes de ser el joven que salvo a mi hija no?. Dijo el rey levantándose y acercándose a Zeno para estrecharle la mano. - Muchísimas gracias joven, si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti no dudes en pedirlo. Dijo sonriendo a lo que Zeno se sintió algo nervioso sin saber que decir.  
\- Zeno solo hizo lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho. Dijo sonriendo ampliamente intentando restarle importancia. - Con que le de algo bueno de comer a Zeno estaremos en paz. Dijo este empezando a babear causando que el rey empezara a reír divertido de la personalidad del chico mientras los generales miraban extrañados la escena.  
\- Me gustaría preguntar el porque un joven que físicamente no parece ser muy fuerte a tenido el valor para salvar a la princesa de unos mercenarios como si nada. Dijo el general de la tribu del fuego frunciendo el ceño con desconfianza ya que de alguna forma ese simple chico que no parecía nada de otro mundo le causaba un extraño sentimiento, como si ese joven fuera mucho mas de lo que aparentaba.  
Y el general de la tribu del fuego no era el único que sentía eso, en verdad tanto el rey como todos los generales sentían como si ese chico tuviera algo especial pero no sabían decir el que. Por otra parte la pequeña Yona desde el primer momento que vio a Zeno supo que era alguien muy especial ya que veía como un extraño resplandor a su alrededor que le aportaba una gran calidez como si fuera un gran sol y se sentía muy cálida al estar a su lado.  
\- Papa! Zeno podría quedarse a palacio y ser mi guardaespaldas!. Dijo de repente la princesa muy alegre causando que todos los generales la miraran como si se hubiera vuelto loca mientras que el rey sonreía encantado con la idea y Zeno en verdad no estaba muy seguro de si iba a ser una buena idea ya que no era muy fuerte y su verdadera identidad podría ser descubierta si este resultaba herido pero por otra parte el deseaba estar cerca de la princesa ya que sus sangre de dragón así se lo pedía.  
\- Es una buena idea, así podría agradecerte el haberla salvado, tendrías un muy buen trabajo y te podrías quedar a palacio. Dijo el rey sonriendo amablemente. - Además podrías comer lo que quisieras. Añadió. \- Lo que quisiera?! Estoy dentro!. Dijo Zeno muy feliz y con una pequeña baba en la comisura de sus labios recordando lo bien que comía en sus años viviendo a palacio.  
\- Su majestad! Con todos mis respetos pero de verdad cree que este chico podrá ser un buen guardaespaldas?! Si mi espada pesa mas que el!. Dijo el general de la tribu del cielo señalándolo con molestia.  
\- Zeno no es muy fuerte pero pelea bastante bien con la espada y es muy veloz y ágil . Dijo Zeno cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza con expresión perezosa. - Además Zeno no tiene ningún problema con dar su vida por la princesa.  
Todos alzaron una ceja ante las palabras de Zeno quien con tanta facilidad había afirmado que daría su vida por alguien a quien había conocido hacía tan solo unas horas. - Si está muy preocupado por las habilidades de Zeno podría enseñarme a combatir señor general. Dijo Zeno sonriendo ampliamente pensando por lo bajo que debería tener cuidado de no ser herido ni siquiera en entrenamientos.  
\- Así será joven, muchas gracias. Dijo sonriendo el rey Il antes de que el general de la tribu del cielo dijera algo. \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Horas después y cuando todos los generales habían regresado a sus hogares el rey se quedó solo en su biblioteca personal leyendo un pergamino muy antiguo en donde relataban las características y los aspectos de los cuatro dragones guerreros.  
\- Ese chico tiene algo muy especial en el... podría ser que el fuera?... no, es imposible. Dijo el rey Il negando con la cabeza con una sonrisa mientras veía un antiguo dibujo del Ouryuu de la leyenda quien curiosamente era muy parecido al joven Zeno


End file.
